Dead Bots Walking
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: After four years of Optimus absents. Cade and his team and their sparklings are in hiding from the TRF. But a new threat is coming. Will Cade and his team be able to defeat their new foe? Or she destroy it to rebuild Cybertron?
1. Junkyard Kids

It's been four years since Optimus Prime had left to search for his creators. During this time planet Earth had banned all Cybertronians from entering there grounds. Exempt Cuba where Castro allowed them on his beaches.

So when Cade and his team heard about the banned they where a bit frighten. Especially the Autobots. Cade wasn't only hiding his but,also his team sparklings too. Crosshairs and Drifts son Ken. Not to mention Hound and Bumblebees daughter Viper as well.

Luckily Joshua Joyce (Cades personal aide) secretly placed the team in Badlands South Dakota to hide in a junkyard. Cade was a bit irked that the best Joyce could do. The Autobots on the other hand where mad as hell because they don't want to hide their young in a pile of scrap metal. Fearing for their safety.

Joyce didn't also hide the Cade and his friends. The inventor also has to hide Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots along. Knowing he need help Cade soon hired help in a wanted ad so he can help him with the Autobots his hiding. The new guy was named Jimmy J. And Jimmy was the new 'Vice President' of Cades so called 'Company.' Which pretty much was a fraud advertisement in Jimmy's part.

When he join he was not expected his job to keep the peace between the Autobots. And also dealing with Dinobots as well. And he wasn't expecting to see a couple of kids either. That made the new guy kinda curious about them. Like how to mechs can produce a child. But, that's a whole different story.

(Present Day)

Today was a busy day for Cade. He was with Vipers parents Bumblebee and Hound to restricted sight trying to find other Autobots to join their fight. While Kens where having some alone time. So the two went to Jimmy to see what his up to. The new guy was in his 'office' looking up something. As he was searching he notices something blue,green, and shiny. Soon he realize it was Ken and Viper.

"Hey little bots." He looked at the little sparklings in front of him. Jim notices the Sparklings sad expression. "Hey little guys what wrong?" Ken looked up him with the most heartbreaking expression."Do you ever think we ever coming out of hiding? I want to get out and be free again not stuck in this junkyard." The little sparkling told him. Ken and Viper than started to sniffle a little.

"I miss the races me and my friend Ken use to do. And I miss seeing Tessa. She used to play with me and Ken when she's around. Now she's off to college and we can't see her anymore." Viper than started to cry. Jimmy was heartbroken seeing a kid unhappy. Human or not. But, all he could do is to give them a pep talk. "It's going to be alright little bots. Things will get better. And someday when your friend Tessa graduates you two can play with her as much as you want." They looked up at him with glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"D-Do you really think so?" Ken asks. The man smiled. "Of course little man. In no time you and Viper be racing around as much you want." He cheered. Both Ken and Viper hugged him as hard as they could possibly can."Guys please let go I need my legs later." He groan. They soon heard an noise nearby. "Hey, Jim have you see my boy and Hounds kid?" Crosshairs asks. Both sparklings looked up and smiled and ran up to the green mech.

"Sire!" Ken yelled. "Uncle Crossy!" Viper chirped. Crosshairs chuckled and picked up his son and Viper. "Hey little ankle bitters. I hope you didn't cause this bloke any trouble." He smirked. The paratrooper than looked at the man in front of him. Jimmy shook his head no."They were great Cross." He told him. "Good, cause I don't want me mate complain about how much Ken is like his old man." He joked. Jimmy didn't know what he meant but, he just shrugged."Sire where's carrier?" Ken asks.

"His meditating my boy. Better not disturb him. Or else he'll have both of our tailpipes." He answered. "Is my caretakers back uncle Crossy?" Viper asks. Just than they heard tires coming from the distance. Crosshairs looked behind him and saw three cars coming there way. "Matter of fact they are." He told her.

First to come was Hound. "Booyah! Big time." He said with his booming voice. His daughter race towards him with opened arms."Sire!" Viper cheered. Glad to see her sire. Hound chuckled and pick up Viper. "Hello my little princess." He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Than he heard something explode behind him. "Dang forgot about that cluster bomb." He told himself. Jimmy got out from his chair with both anger and irritation."Yo!" He shouted at the green mech in front of him. Who looked confused in why his mad."What's you problem dude?" Hound questioned. "Next time ease on the breaks!" Jimmy told him.

"That's how I roll. I like to make a statement when I arrive." Hound pounded his chest with pride. Jimmy rolled his eyes at him."Well you're getting dust all over the campus!" He pouted. "This ain't no campus. It's a junkyard." Viper corrected him."That's right Viper. You tell that delusional flesh bag." Her sire snickered. Just as Jimmy was about to argue Cade got out from his jeep with a tick off look on his face.

Jim notices and asks: "You got in some shit huh?" Cade looked at him and sigh. "First of all language there's kids around. And yeah neck deep." Cade told him. Crosshairs came close with a smirk in his face."Cade, that's what you get for taking the yellow bugger." He pointed at Bee with a snotty attitude.

"You need a leader out there. Like me." Bee transforms into his alternate mode and got up into Crosshairs face. "Shut up. Before I do some damage you won't walk away from." Crosshairs scoffed at him."You will never be Optimus Prime." Bee was about jump kick the bot in front of him."You talk too much." He scorn. Crosshairs push Bumblebee making him angry.

Cade immediately put the stop to it. "Guys. Your kids." Cade told them as he covered Vipers and Kens eyes. "Hey. Your raised yours. Don't tell us how to raise ours." Crosshairs snapped at him. But, Drift was on Cade side on this one."I agree with Cade. They experience enough violence already. We don't need them witnessing it here." He told his mate. Both mechs looked at each other and decided that they where right. They will fight each other another time.


	2. The Traders

Cade thought he had enough problems already. Until he saw two cars coming his way. One was a big pick up truck with garbage on top. And the other was a black 2002 Volkswagen Beetle. And he immediately groan."Why are they doing here?" He asks himself.

All of the Autobot looked at them with annoyance."Ugh! Here comes the most irritating, annoying Transformer on Earth. Daytrader and his sparkling Gearhead." Hound said with an irritated voice. The Autobots don't really have nothing against Daytraders son Gearhead. Just him.

Cade looked at Jimmy knowing his the one who got them in. "What did he and his son gave you to get past the gate?" He asks him. Jimmy got defended and spread his arms out like he didn't know. "Nothing man!" He said nervously.

"Yo, Cade ugly and buggy gave him this." Brains showing Cade an big alien gun. The little service drone was taking a nap when he heard Hound bombs go off. Jimmy looked at the mini bot thinking many ways too kill him. "I've never seen that before in my life." He told his boss failing to convince him.

"Yo,man admit it you want the alien blaster! You said a big gun makes a big man." Now Jimmy was furious. "You know human beings lose their temper, right?" Brains started to back away. "Don't you dare!" Jimmy grabbed Brains from his 'hair'. "Hey! Watch the locks! I just combed it!" The drone growled.

"Hey stop it! Break it up!" Cade grabbed Brains from his 'vice president' hands. "Jeez what is wrong with you two?" He put Brains down. The mini bot looked at Jimmy with and ticked off look on his face. "Sleep with one eye open four eyes!" He threaten."You the one should be sleeping with one eye opened you Furby ripoff!" Jimmy snapped back.

Cade folded his arms and gave them an annoyed look. "You guys are going to be the death of me. I swear it." He than walked to the other side of the junkyard where the Autobots are starting to get more irritated by the traders. "Daytrader! Gearhead! The hell are you guys doing here?!" He asks them.

"You find our spaceship yet Daytrader? We are getting really tired hanging around here. This is no place to raise our kids in. It's not fair that yours can travel freely from place to place." He told him."Hey you think raising my kid is easy Hound? You try being a single parent to this little road rat." Daytrader said in defenses.

"Thanks sire." Gearhead said with a sarcastic tone. "Come on kid I was only joking around." Daytrader rubbed his sons head making him feel embarrass. "Sire stop." Gearhead groan. But, inside Gearhead is grateful. His carrier left him with his sire when she found out she was carrying him eight years ago.

"Hey look what I got. New voice box for Bee." Daytrader took out a metal like object from his back. "Is it gonna work this time?" Cade asks. "I only got the good stuff. Come on." Daytrader confirmed him. Viper who was still in Hounds arms looked at her carrier with enthusiasm.

"Carrier is going to have his voice back!" She chirped. Bumblebee than started to sing 'Can't Touch This!' by MC Hammer and started dancing. "Get down Bee!" His mate cheered. Cade climbed up on top one of the buildings "Okay what else do you got for us?" Cade asks Daytrader. As the junk seller was about to answer he notices something besides him.

"A Knight of Iacon talisman in this dump?" He questioned. "It's not real is it? No definitely not. Let me and my son take it off your hands." He offered. Cade picked the objected up and looked at the trader. "You think I don't know what the heck this is? How Valuable?" He looked at the relic with a smirk.

"I know something because your licking your lips like your thirsty." Daytrader got defensive. "Hey, I think this relic is a fake. If it real me and my son would grab the spaceship of yours and ditch this planet. Cause what you guys have is the first one out of seven signs of the apocalypse." He informed him.

"Apocalypse? What do you mean apocalypse?" Jimmy looked at him a bit of concern in his eyes. "Well let just saw something bad is coming this way. And trust me it wouldn't be pretty." The junk seller told him. That made Jimmy want to wet his pants right now. Badly.

"Well I'm going to slather myself in oil." Daytrader rubbed his body. Gearhead face balm himself feeling more embarrass. "Sire…" He groan. He wanted to hide in a hole somewhere. Both of them took off leaving to find the spaceship they promise. As they left Crosshairs felt empathy for Gearhead.

"Jeez I feel real sorry the poor kid. I thought having our sparklings raise in the junkyard was bad. But,I guessing having a sire like Daytrader is even worse." The paratrooper rubbed the back of his head. "Well we shouldn't be so hard on Daytrader either. Raising a child on your own isn't easy. I should know." Cade still remembered the time his wife died. It still pains him.

"Do you guys didn't hear what the junk bot said? The world might be ending!" Jimmy was still freakout when Daytrader said apocalypse. "Oh, come he just messing with us. Plus he said it's probably fake." Cade told him. "This is Daytrader were talking about man! He doesn't know much shit!" Jimmy shouted.

"Jim stop using the S word we have kids here." Cade groan. "Sorry man I'm just scared out of my mind right now." He than stated to bit his nails. Just as things can't any worse Cade hears this. "Hey mister!" He turn around and he can't believe his eyes."You got to be kidding me!"


End file.
